The Bozak Horde
The Bozak Horde is a downloadable content for Dying Light. It was released on May 29, 2015 and can be obtained by season pass owners or by a separate purchase. Overview The player wakes up in a small room and is told by the mysterious Bozak that a bomb has been attached to your leg and are required to follow his requests. Through the DLC the player must attempt to complete 20 trials in the Harran stadium to get your freedom back and the recipe to the Bozak bow and its arrows. Trials # The player(s) must run to a van to deactivate the ankle bomb. # The player(s) must kill all Virals in the parking lot. # The player(s) must kill all Virals and then deactivate the bomb as well. # The player(s) can kill all Bolters for Medkits. # The player(s) must deactivate their bomb and are then informed of 3 more timers. The player(s) has to enter the next area at the stadium entrance where the electric field blocking the entrance is now gone and deactivate all 3 bomb timers. # The player(s) must gather at a starting location and pass through various checkpoints in the area. # The player(s) must kill 2 to 4 Goon(s) in the stadium entrance. # The player(s) can kill all Bolters for Medkits. # The player(s) must deactivate 2 bomb timers. # The player(s) must gather at a starting location and pass through various checkpoints in the area. # The player(s) must move 3 to 6 gas canisters on two different sides of the area and throw them through a hole in the wall with a horde of Biters and 1 to 2 Demolishers on the ground below. # The player(s) must kill all Virals in the elevator shaft. # The player(s) must pass through various checkpoints in the area upon entering the construction area(final area). # The player(s) must kill all Bolters within a given time limit. This is the only one challenge that can not be failed. # The player(s) must kill all Toads and Virals in the construction area and deactivate a bomb inside a locked container as well. # The player(s) must gather at a starting location and take a bag of courier packages and place them inside a number of chutes within a given time limit. # The player(s) must gather at a starting location and pass through various checkpoints in the area. # The player(s) must deactivate 2 bomb timers. # The player(s) can kill Bolters for Medkits. # The player(s) must kill all Virals and 1 to 4 Demolishers in this final trial. The player may pass through a metal detector gate at different parts of the area to extend the time limit given for this trial. # If there are more than one players participating in this set of challenges, the players must change their weapons and kill each other. Cheat Sheet # Deactivate BOMB in VAN. # Kill VIRALS. # Kill VIRALS and deactivate BOMB by the HOLE to the atrium. # Kill BOLTERS for medkits. # Deactivate BOMB in CAGE area. Go to ATRIUM and deactivate BOMBS 1, 3, 4 (left to right from entrance). # GATHER at CENTER then CHECKPOINTS. # Kill GOONS (2 enter right of entrance, 2 may enter below/left entrance). # Kill BOLTERS for medkits. # Deactivate BOMBS 2, 4 (left to right from entrance). # GATHER at CENTER then CHECKPOINTS. # Destroy 3-6 CANISTERS (4 high, 2 low). # Kill VIRALS on elevator. # Open gate then CHECKPOINTS. # Kill BOLTERS. # Kill TOADS and VIRALS and deactivate BOMB in container OPPOSITE the PILE. # COLLECT packages on top of the PILE then DELIVER them. # GATHER on PILE then CHECKPOINTS. # Deactivate BOMB in HANGING CONTAINER (use rope and jump to it) and BEHIND PILE. # Kill BOLTERS for medkits. # Kill VIRALS and DEMOLISHERS (gates increase time). # Get GUN from PILE and kill EACHOTHER (if cooperative). Tips * Points spent in the legendary tree help tremendously with this challenge. Specifically: ** Bow: if you have completed it once, maxed bow can one-shot Goons in the second stage (make sure to loot a least one set of arrows in the garage from Virals). ** Firearms: The pistol is fantastic for killing bolters and toads while the shotgun is fantastic for killing demolishers in the third stage. ** Unarmed: Maxed unarmed damage can vastly exceed the damage of the available weapons because the available weapons are low level. With unarmed 25, most virals will die in one hit. * Highly recommend to have Ultimate Combatant in the Power skill tree so stamina isn't an issue. * Recycle everything that isn't legendary to obtain metal parts to repair your legendary weapons. * The Military Machete in the crate next to the bomb in trial 5 is equal to or the best melee weapon available in the whole trial. * If you're going for speed, focus on killing all Bolters first and looting the ones you can afford to loot later. * Some bombs won't activate until you get some kills first. Some require you kill everything even after deactivating the bomb. * Exercise caution when hauling the gas canisters. It can be very easy to throw or kick them off a ledge and fall unto the ground floor where the Demolisher will make it very hard to retrieve them. If one does fall into an undesirable location, it may be wise to instead grab another (untouched) gas canister. * When throwing canisters into the hole in the wall, stand close to the edge and aim at about a 40-45 degree angle (you'll be looking at the white of the wall above the yellow pipes). * On trial 17, ride the wire next to the gather point once the game confirms the gather point cleared. The first checkpoint is at the end of the wire to the left. * If you have players in your group that aren't leveled high enough to take the fight to the Virals on the elevator, try staying in one corner and swinging melee weapons at any Virals that approach. It's not fast but it lets players heal and repair while others keep denying access and killing Virals that try to approach. * Be careful on the checkpoint events in the second stage. You have more than enough time to complete them but falling creates problems that are best avoided. * Letting a player die in cooperative will cost one of your three lives; therefore, it is critical that downed players get picked back up. * Bolters are easiest to hit when they are climbing. This includes guns, unarmed, and melee. * Even if you have the ability unlocked, you cannot throw your melee weapons. Rewards # Bozak Pet outfit upon participating in this set of challenges. # Bozak Bow, Bozak Bow blueprint, Normal arrow blueprint and Get the Bozak achievement upon finishing Trial 20 for the first time. The player will be allowed to start with the bow in inventory, Virals may drop normal arrows and the challenges for earning the electric arrow, incendiary arrow and explosive arrow blueprints will become active when attempting the set of trials subsequently. # Bozak Mask outfit and Together Till the End achievement upon winning Trial 21. The Bozak Mask which is tied to Together Till the End achievement may not unlock 100 % the time, you can find its requirements at Rewards / Achievements section in the Full Guide below. # Electric arrow blueprint and Electric Whisper achievement upon killing any 10 Virals using the bow while doing this set of trials. # Incendiary arrow blueprint upon killing any 10 Bolters using the bow while doing this set of trials. # Explosive arrow blueprint and Things That Go Ka-Boom achievement upon completing Trial 20 within 25-31 minutes. Explosive arrows blueprint which is tied to Things That Go Ka-Boom achievement may not work 100 % the time, do not be confused, you simply have to redo all the trials again. Trivia If the player completes the Poster Challenges before starting The Bozak Horde, If the player chooses to kill Bozak, the voice on the loudspeaker will still appear. However, whether the player has completed the Poster Challenges or not, the voice claiming to be Bozak is noticeably different from the Bozak in the main game. Further, upon completing the trials, Bozak will claim that the player has become Bozak. It seems likely that Bozak is a title, not a name. External Links * The Bozak Horde DLC Full Tutorial by BladeMaster pl:Horda Bozaka ru:Стая Бозака Category:DLC